


7-Glory Hole: Tony Stark/Everyone in Avengers basically

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 90'S, Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, December 1991, Glory Hole, Headspace, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pre-Iron Man 1, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #7Glory HoleWith Tony and basically every Avenger but set in the 90's
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	7-Glory Hole: Tony Stark/Everyone in Avengers basically

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

A lonely, dark and cold December night.

Neon signs flooding the wet pavement.

A thumping bass breaking the silence on the street.

And Tony right in the middle of it.

He was trying to drown his sorrows in tequila and vodka but today he couldn't, he was at the club, dancing and having an awesome time but he just didn't want to drink the alcohol today.

Maybe he wants to remember that he's an orphan now?

No.

He needs to forget a different way so he makes his way over to the bartender.

"One shot of something." Tony said.

The bartender put down a shot glass of dark liquid and Tony drowned it.

"Yeah...that's it." The alcohol made him feel a bit warm and cozy.

"Do you have anything else? Something that'll make me forget everything?" 

"Alcohol? This is a club."

"No, I don't want alcohol today. I want something that'll make me lose my mind."

The bartender looks at him before giving him a paper.

"Sign that." He says.

Tony doesn't bother reading and signs with his fake ID name.

"Follow me." They walk through the door behind the bar and through another.

"You'll figure it out." The bartender says and pushes Tony inside before closing the door again.

"Hey, wait…" The click of a lock is heard.

"Fuck." Tony looks around.

It's a dark gray tiled room with a bench full of pillows on it, a sink, a shower and a cabinet. Tony opens it. Lube, condoms, and paper towels fall out.

"What the?" He looks around again and spots holes on one side of the wall.

"Seriously? I didn't just sign up to work a glory hole, did I?" He sighs.

Suddenly he hears a sink going on the other side before a voice says.

"Guys, look… someone's working the glory hole." Some hell yeah's and affirmative grunts come through.

"Shit." Tony tries pulling at the door but it's definitely locked.

"Let's see what a little poor soul is on the other side." The voice says again and he hears a belt being unbuckled.

"Come on baby, show me a good time or are you scared?" While talking the man shoves his half erect cock through the hole.

Tony wasn't scared, he isn't scared of anything so he drops onto his knees in front of the cock and sucks the tip into his mouth.

"Fuck." Then groans softly. "That all you got babe?"

Tony starts sucking and licking at the head while his hands work at the base.

"Come on, deeper." The man pushes.

He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth wider to suck the cock into his throat.

"That's it babe, take my cock." The man starts fucking his throat and groans.

"Come down her throat man." Another voice says.

Tony pulls off and grabs the base of the cock again.

"I'm a guy, dude." Laughter erupts on the other side.

"You can definitely suck cock but I'm not impressed yet, babe." The man says.

"I've got it." Tony says and takes the cock down his throat again.

The man fucks his throat again while Tony unbuckles his own belt. He wasn't hard but a bit interested so he takes off his belt and opens his jeans. The grunts and groans on the other side became louder, the thrusts irregular and before he knows cum is shooting down his throat. Tony tries his best to swallow but a few drops flow down his chin instead.

The cock is pulled out and put away.

"Damn babe, you suck not so bad. Did you do this before?"

"Well, not a glory hole but sucking definitely." He rasps.

"Hope you ready for a couple more rounds, my friends want some of you too but always remember that Thor took your glory hole virginity." Thor chuckles.

Tony blushes and wipes his mouth. "I need a second." He stands and washes his hands and tries to get the cum off of his shirt.

"Take your time babe but not too much." The second voice from earlier calls, belt unbuckling and then his half hard cock comes through the hole. It's lighter and thicker but still an impressive length like Thor's.

Thor's was long and girthy but rather curved than this one. The blond pubic hair gave a hint that this individual is also blond on top. He imagines Thor to be blonde too, his accent was kinda swedish. This guy must be American through and through maybe even from New York.

"I just need to clean this." Tony says.

"Oh, did Thor spill some? Or did you not swallow everything, doll?" The New Yorker said.

"I couldn't swallow all of it." 

"So maybe you should take off your clothes?"

Tony thinks about it.

"I guess so." He takes off his clothes and puts them on the bench as well as grabbing a pillow.

"Only that little hard for me, big guy?" Tony puts down the pillow and kneels again.

"Lick it and you'll see."

Tony licks it once.

"Can't see anything." He says cheekily.

"How about a couple more licks, doll?"

He grabs the head and licks the tip slowly and sensually.

"He's really damn good feeling." The blonde rumbles.

Tony puts the tip in his mouth and suckles on it, working on the base.

"You getting hard yet, doll?" Was breathlessly asked.

He pulls off and hums softly, fisting the cock.

"How about you touch yourself for me?"

He bites his lip and rubs his head, going back to licking the blonde's.

"That's a good boy." The man groans softly.

Tony moves his hand faster and moans.

"Just like that, doll. Make yourself come for me." 

He starts sucking and licking messily and sloppily, making his saliva drip down the cock while his hand brings him close to the edge.

"Fuck babe, you are a messy slut. Aren't ya?" He groans.

Tony moans loudly and surprisingly comes.

"Did you come for me babe? Lemme see." The blonde pulls his cock away and looks through the hole.

He blushes and bites his lip, his hand is covered in cum.

"Wanna lick that for me, doll?"

He puts his hand up and starts licking it as sensually as he can.

"Look at this good boy, fellas." The blonde hums and several praises wash over Tony.

When he's done licking up his own cum he looks at the hole. He can't see much but he sees some outlines that could be like 5 guys standing there.

"Thank you." He mumbles while blushing.

"You ready for getting me off, doll?" The blonde says.

"My jaw feels really sore. You and Thor are really big…"

"Oh doll, you did so well though." He sounds disappointed.

"And you know there are still some of my friends who haven't even gotten a taste of you yet."

"I mean I don't just have a mouth?" He shyly suggests.

"You want us to take your ass too?" 

"Yeah…" Tony quickly reaches over and grabs the lube and a string of condoms.

"I have lube and condoms? Please…" He hears groans.

"Fuck doll, you are something special." He hears a rough voice also with a New York ish accent.

"I really like cocks and sex but no one wants it like I do… I just wanna lose myself in pleasing others." Tony says.

"Steve, you have no idea how much I wanna see him and take him home to our apartment." He hears a hushed whisper.

Tony blushes and opens the lube.

"I want it." He says and lubes up three fingers.

"Want what doll?" Steve asks.

"I want you to fuck me through this Glory Hole and then take me home and fuck me again from both ends and three at same time even!" He moans towards the end because he has already one finger up his ass.

"Holy Shit…" He hears in a chorus.

"Steve man, we have talked about this before but I tell you again if we had a fluffer I swear we would be able to work so much better and this…What's your name doll?" He hears the second New Yorker ask.

"Tony." He moans, a second finger scissoring his entrance.

"And Tony seems to be wanting to be a fluffer. We can pay him, let him do something he wants and live with us and just sometimes use him, you know?"

"How old are you Tony doll?" Steve asks.

"I'm... I'm 17 but I have a fake ID that says 22 and that I'm Robert?" Why was he telling Steve that? He feels like he shouldn't lie.

"17?!" 

"That means legal in New York and honestly I couldn't care less about only being allowed to drink at 21… I have already graduated from MIT." Tony drops onto his other hand.

"I'm consenting so fucking much and please fuck me and use me as a fluffer. I haven't drank anything since yesterday and only had like half a shot of rum?" Tony pushes in a third finger.

"Please Steeeve." He moans as he hits his prostate.

"Fuck, we gotta talk about this in the morning face to face. He's 17 Bucky…" Steve sighs.

"But smart and consenting." Bucky says. "If you don't fuck him I will."

"Hell no, as the captain I will do that first." Steve grumbles and his cock is back through the hole.

Tony pulls out his fingers and tries to open a condom.

"Do you need a condom doll? I promise you that I don't have anything. No one has, we get tested every other week but it's your decision." Steve says.

He really should. "Want you to fill me up." He pulls the bench closer and kneels on it.

"Oh gosh…" Slowly but surely he sinks back onto Steve's cock till the head breaches the first ring of muscles.

"Fuck." Steve groans. "Just like that doll, you're so tight."

Tony moans and gets on his hands and pushes back more quickly, Steve bottoming out in seconds.

"Steve! Oh God, you are too big!" He moans loudly.

"You sure know how to make a man feel good about himself." Steve says.

Tony tries to calm down and concentrate on his breathing before he finally feels more comfortable with Steve's girthy cock inside.

"Move, please." He moans breathlessly.

Steve starts slowly moving before Tony tells him to fuck him already then he claws at the wall sperating them and fucks him like a machine gun.

They both moan and groan and soon enough Tony has his hand around his own cock, thrusting in sync with Steve. He is so close to the edge again because Steve hits his prostate every time dead on so not even a couple of minutes later he comes all over his hand and the bench.

"Steve!" He moans loudly.

"Fuck! Tony!" Steve groans and comes deep inside him. What feels like gallons of cum are pumped inside him before Steve carefully pulls out.

"Keep that cute little butt up, we don't wanna lose some of that so we don't need to relube ya. Hear me doll?" Steve pulls his cock out of the hole and buckles himself again.

Tony hums. "Good...so good...want more." He slightly feels delirious and out of his mind. He wants to feel more of that.

"Seems like it's my time then." Bucky chuckles and Tony hears a zipper.

"You okay with us just going doll?" Bucky asks as Tony feels a hot cock sliding through his crack.

Tony hums again.

"Need something verbal here doll."

"Yes...yes Bucky…"

"You gotta tell us when you feel like you are dropping okay?"

"Will... promise…" What's dropping?

Soon enough Bucky's cock is slowly pushing inside of him, he moans weakly. Bucky is more sensible and slow than Thor and Steve but he's really nicely curved so his prostate gets rubbed but not pushed at too hard. After some time Bucky gets faster and grunts loudly in between thrusts, a lot of precum drips into him and some cum from Steve drips out but it feels nice how wet and sticky it is. Bucky pulls out and fucks his rim a couple of times before bottoming out inside of him in a hard thrust and coming too.

"Bucky!" He moans and his cock twitches.

"Fuck doll...you are really damn good, thanks." Bucky rasps and slowly pulls out after he's done.

Tony gasps softly and leans his head on his arms, his ass a bit higher now.

"Dude, is it really ok? I mean three is a lot already?" A new voice asks.

"Ask him, Clint." Bucky says.

"Eh…" Clint stands in front of the hole. "Is…"

  
  


"Please fuck me, Clint." Tony wiggles his ass.

"Fuck." Clint quickly pulls down his pants and shoves his cock against Tony's hole.

His cock was shorter, not as thick as Steve's but more veiny. He likes that. 

Tony gasps as Clint pushes in, the head is thicker than he thought. Clint fucks him at a good speed that he actually holds the whole time through just at the end when he gets close to coming his thrusts get faster and more irregular. Some thrusts hit Tony's prostate and his cock is kind of half hard.

"Faster please." Tony moans.

Clint rams up the speed and brutally hits his prostate with every thrust, that does the job and Tony's completely hard again and soon comes a third time. He only dribbles some water-ish cum and then stops. Clint on the other hand fills him up with another surprisingly big load.

"You are dangerous, babe." He says before pulling out.

Tony feels cum dripping out of him, his head feels empty and light like he's somewhere not on this earth.

"Tony?" A completely new voice asks. He hums.

"Are you alright in there?" He hums again.

"I don't think so, I need you to say something so I can trust it. I'm Bruce and I'm very concerned that you are going to black out soon." Bruce does sound concerned.

"I'm fine...feel really good..want you." Tony lulls through his words and wiggles slightly his ass.

"I really shouldn't but I'm really hard…" Bruce mumbles under his breath and soon he hears a belt buckle clank against the wall.

"It's okay baby, I've got you." Bruce says and his sweet voice washes over him like honey.

Soft rambling of praises follow soon after a thinner but long and veiny dick starts pressing inside him. It was definitely the longest and was up there with Steve's and Thor's. Honestly Tony wasn't aware of what was happening most of the time Bruce was fucking him. He's so out of it, floating in some kind of headspace that he just rocks with Bruce's deep and slow thrusts.

"... ony? Tony?" He blinks confused and looks up.

"Huh?" Bruce isn't inside him anymore but he feels fresh cum drip out of him.

"Are you okay Tony?" Bruce asks very worriedly.

Tony groans softly and stretches his back.

"Feel….nice…" He lulls.

"Shit, guys I believe Tony's dropped into a headspace." Bruce says worriedly.

Tony tries to stand up but his limbs feel like jelly so he rather ungracefully drops onto the pile of pillows.

"...ello?" He mumbles and tries to stand up again but fails to do so.

Tony starts looking around scared. Why is he alone? What happened? Where is he? He starts breathing quicker and feels like the walls are closing in.

Next thing he knows someone is carefully picking him up and mumbling words to him, he can't make them out but the person feels nice and warm and strong. He closes his eyes and soon feels hot water running down his body. Tony's carefully washed and cleaned before being toweled dry. He slowly gets aware of his surroundings. His eyes feel puffy, his legs are sore and his ass almost hurts.

"Doll, you back with us?" Was that Steve?

"St...eve?" He asks and looks up. Blue eyes stare back at him.

"Yeah, it's Steve. You remember what happened?"

"Yeah… wanted to forget... signed something and then ended up at a Glory hole…"

"Anything else, doll?"

"You...you talked to me, Bucky too...and Bruce." He looks around nervously.

"We're all here, doll." Bucky is kneeling next to him.

Tony looks around. They actually are.

"Hi…" He blushes.

"Hi beautiful." Bruce answers.

"Bucky talked about a fluffer and I practically agreed even though I don't know you and I don't regret anything. This was incredible but somewhere after Bucky it gets hazy…" Tony rubs his eyes.

"I think we should make sure you get home and have a nice round of sleep." Bruce says.

"Can't…. can't forget, don't wanna remember...can't sleep." Tears well up again.

"What are you trying to forget, doll?" Bucky asks.

"Everything, my life, my existence, my name."

"It can't be that bad doll."

"Stark."

"Huh?" That's Steve.

"Anthony Edward Stark, I'm the Stark heir who just got a multi million dollar company with a multi billion fortune because his parents died." He hears gasps.

"Anthony?!" Steve screeches basically so he looks at him.

"Fuck, I knew that your voice is familiar."

Tony rubs his eyes and looks at Steve.

"Are you… are you Captain America?" 

"And you are Howard's son." 

"That's Howard's son?!" Bucky asks, confused.

"I think there's a lot to talk about but right now Tony's after care is most important." Bruce says.

"Right, can you go home Tony?" Clint chimes in.

"No… Home is on the other side of the continent."

"It sounds strange but maybe we should take you back to us. You can have a guest suite, sleep, relax, think and then in the morning we'll talk." Steve says.

Tony looks at all of them. They know who he really is now and Captain America is talking to him. The Captain his Dad worked with in the second World War, who came back because his Dad found him in the ice some years ago, who he met on his 14th Birthday, who fucked the life out of him.

"Okay. Take me home."

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
